warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors - A New Destiny () Book 1 ~ Whiteout
This is a fanfiction by Dew! Blurb Three shall be born, who are kin of your kin, with the power of Mirage. After a battle against TidalClan, five new kits are born. Due to a prophecy, one of them is likely to give birth to the cats who have the power of the stars. But who? Allegiances Only doing LightClan Leader ROSESTAR - Pinkish grey she-cat with green eyes Deputy WILLOWLEAF - Dark grey she-cat Medicine Cat ROCKPOOL - Dark grey tom APPRENTICE, MARSHRUNNER - Dark brown tom with amber eyes Warriors MINTSHADE - White she-cat with green eyes STRAWBERRY - Light brown tabby she-cat MONKEYTAIL - Brown tom with a long tail COLTSFOOT - Black she-cat with white ears APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW SHEEPFUR - White she-cat with black legs, paws, head and tail APPRENTICE, RAINPAW HEAVYCLOUD - Grey tom, former loner SCARREDFACE - Black tom with a scar across his face BLACKCLOUD - Black she-cat CAVEPELT - Dark grey tom FUZZYFUR - Fuzzy white tabby she-cat SPARROWSONG - Brown-and-black she-cat FIRWHISKER - Grey tabby she-cat LAVAFUR - Black she-cat with ginger flecks SNAKESTRIPE - Pale tabby tom APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW SORROWTAIL - Brown tabby she-cat with a paralysed tail APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW CHERVILSTRIPE - Light brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes LYCHEENOSE - Light brown she-cat NIGHTRUNNER - Sleek black she-cat with smooth fur APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW HAPPYHEART - Dark grey tabby she-cat APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW DANDYPELT - Black and white tom with fur that sticks up APPRENTICE, SCARLETPAW WEBWHISKER - Black-and-white tom with amber eyes DAWNFUR - White she-cat with smoky blue eyes that fade to grey ECHORUNNER - Jet black tom, formerly a loner BIRDSONG - Brown she-cat, formerly a loner SONGHEART - Light brown she-cat, formerly a loner THUNDERSTRIKE - Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes SHADOWHEART - Black she-cat with amber eyes WINDPELT - Wiry brown she-cat with green eyes RIVERTAIL - Short-furred silver tom with dark blue eyes Apprentices HOLLYPAW - Black she-cat with green eyes RAINPAW - Small white she-cat with ice-blue eyes BERRYPAW - Black she-cat with ginger flecks and a ginger tail SHADEPAW - Black tom with pitch black paws FLOWERPAW - Dark grey she-cat CINDERPAW - Dark grey she-cat SCARLETPAW - Small she-cat with a flame-coloured pelt Queens CHERRYHEART - White she-cat, mother of Sharpfang's kits: Whitekit (White she-cat with a silver stripe across each side), Shiningkit (Golden she-cat), Icekit (Pure white tom), Pinekit (Light brown tom) and Darkkit (Black tom) DAISYLEAF - Black she-cat, mother of Heavycloud's kits: Moonkit (Black she-cat with a white dash on her chest) Dewkit (Light brown she-cat with white stripes) and Tuftkit (Fuzzy grey tom) THRUSHFEATHER - Light brown she-cat with a white spotted underbelly, mother of Snakestripe's kits: Cheetahkit (Golden she-cat with black spots), Poppykit (Russet she-cat) and Tigerkit (Brown tabby tom) Prologue It was dark. The moonlight was hidden by heavy clouds, filled with falling rain. The dirt was kicked up everywhere as cats dashed on it, hissing. A large group of cats moved together, like a flock of angry birds, to the lake. At the front, a grey-pink she-cat yowled. "Prepare yourselves! We are attacking now!" The cats meowed, "Yes, Rosestar." They continued to pad to the lake, crossing the treebridge, claws unsheathed. Rosestar stepped on their land, then yelled "ATTACK!" The Clan burst out, scattering everywhere, pouncing on the sleeping cats. Sharpfang was amongst this fighting. I'm doing this for Cherryheart, he told himself. Cherryheart is Sharpfang's current mate. She is expecting his kits, and he is prepared for it. He now thinks he is fighting for her. Suddenly, a dark brown tom leaped on him and pinned him to the damp grass. Hissing, Sharpfang unsheathed his claws and began to rake the soft belly of his opponent, who let go once badly wounded, snarling and growling. Sharpfang did not have time to turn around for the black she-cat that leaped on his back. Sharpfang was immediately pinned. He snarled and struggled, belly raking the she-cat. She leaped off him and prepared to attack. Angrily, Sharpfang lashed out his paw, hitting her face. She quickly dashed up close, then stood on her hind legs and brought her body weight onto him. She snarled at him, her unsheathed claws pointed and shiny, her glare uncomfortable. Sharpfang hissed. Struggling, he attempted to bite her paw, but she lifted it, high into the air. Swiftly, silently, she raked his throat. Sharpfang coughed hoarsely, blood spattering. His breathing slowed down gradually, and stopped. Sharpfang was dead. Chapter One "Pinekit, you're it!" Darkkit woke to the sound of his sister, Shiningkit, yowling joyfully, playing games with her brother. He smelled the fresh morning air. It was misty today. It felt good, as it looked like the mist protected the LightClan camp from danger. Darkkit turned and looked at his mother. She and Icekit were still asleep, while Whitekit was sitting outside the nest, daydreaming. This isn't the first time he explored the camp, but he hadn't explored the whole camp. The small black tom padded slowly around the hollow. A few cats were awake now. He noticed a black she-cat sharing tongues with a tabby tom. He watched the camp entrance as a patrol came back from hunting, carrying prey in their mouths. A different den caught his eye. He stared at it for a while, then began to slowly pad towards it, carefully, quietly. The den smelled nice. Nicer than his mother's milk. I wonder what's in there, he thought, padding closer. Finally, he made it inside, eyes wide with amazement. It was a nice-looking den, with shelf-like objects with herbs stacked on them. There were two cats inside - the grey tom was sleeping, but the brown tom was sorting the herbs. Darkkit was hungry. Milk wasn't enough to fill him up. He scanned the shelves until he found a few bright red berries on the side of the shelf. They looked scrumptious. Darkkit licked his lips, ready to scale the rocks to eat them. Struggling, the black tom began to scale the stone wall, searching and holding onto grips. He made it onto the shelves, and sat there for a moment, watching the grey tom stir, then awake, from his sleep. Darkkit stuck as close to the rock as possible, and realised the tom said something to his apprentice, then padded out of the den. Darkkit sighed, then grabbed a red berry. He sniffed it, and instantly, many aromas filled his nostrils. He slid down a vine and prepared to eat it. "Hello, little kit." Darkkit leaped with fright, dropping the berry he was holding. The medicine cat had spotted him. The brown tom padded towards him. "I'm Marshpaw. What are you do- WAIT, IS THAT A DEATHBERRY?" Darkkit wondered what he was talking about. To himself? Is he sleepwalking, even? Marshpaw snarled and snatched the red berry from Darkkit's grasp. "These berries are poisonous! They can kill a warrior heartbeats after being eaten!" he snapped. Darkkit sighed. "They looked scrumptious, though." Marshpaw snorted. "You'll be dead by the time they are in your stomach. Never touch a deathberry. Never ever. Do I make myself clear?" Darkkit nodded. "Yes, Marshpaw." He padded out of the den. Why does being a kit have to be so hard? Why is it the kits that mess up everything? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)